


Color me Purple

by Zyn_the_Wolf



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyn_the_Wolf/pseuds/Zyn_the_Wolf
Summary: Peter has been constantly trying to successfully prank his boyfriend Rocket to no avail, but is certain he’s got it this time, or does he?





	Color me Purple

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a cute little one-shot about Rocket and Peter that I felt like writing. It is not associated with any of my precious Roquill fics and is just a little short snippet I hope you enjoy

Peter was sure he had Rocket now. For weeks now Peter Quill has been trying to prank his partner, but each and every attempt thus far has proven futile, either by Rocket figuring it out before the trap gets sprung, or the prank unfortunately triggers on a different unexpecting guardian. Peter remembers when his makeshift powder bomb went off in Gamora’s face when she had opened up a compartment in the bay of the Milano. Peter should be internally laughing at the mental image of Gamora looking white as a ghost as her face was coated in white powder, but then Peter remembered how she proceeded to promptly approach Peter calmly and coolly before delivering a swift kick between the legs accompanied by Rocket’s hysterical laughter as he approached the downed Peter and telling Peter again how he would always fail to prank him.

 

“But not this time…” Peter said under his breath with a smirk as he finished dying Rocket’s favorite jumpsuit into a nice deep shade of purple while Rocket was showering. He placed the jumpsuit where Rocket left it near the towel and returned to his and Rocket’s room to wait and enjoy Rocket’s anger ringing through the ship. The water stopped, and the smile on Peter’s face widened, the smile however slowly faltered as seconds became minutes and still no angered sounds of his Rocket.

 

Peter then heard the tapping of Rocket’s paws across the floor as he turned the corner into the room looking unfazed as ever. Peter couldn’t help, but look dumbfounded and Rocket clearly noticed if the smirk on his own face was any indication, “what’s the matter Baby boo? Do I look THAT, stunning in purple?” He asked with a flick of his tail as he allowed one hip to shift slightly outward.

 

Peter was at a loss for words, but knew Rocket’s little tease would only get worse until he responded, “I… I thought for sure I finally had the perfect prank… I ruined your favorite jumpsuit and everything…” Peter said half disappointed half dumbfounded. This of course only earned another cackle out of Rocket enjoying the disappointment of another of his partner’s failed pranks.

 

“Jokes on you Pete, purple is my favorite color, so if anything I must thank you, ya saved me needing to purchase this outfit in purple.” Rocket said with a wink as he turned and walked away to tinker in his workshop. Peter could only stare blankly even minutes after Rocket was gone, “okay so… the prank was a failure, but I still win because Rocket definitely looks good in purple.” Peter mused to himself before contemplating dying a few more of Rocket’s clothes.


End file.
